


Would you believe me if I say it looks worse than it is?

by whythekwehnot



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Attack on Regis, Character Death, Good Drautos, Injured Nyx - semi graphic, M/M, Nyx is good boyfriend even when injured, Protective Noct, Soft Nyx, Traitorous Glaives, Whump, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whythekwehnot/pseuds/whythekwehnot
Summary: Nyx shows up at his and Noctis’ apartment beaten, bloody and injured.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Nyx Ulric
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	Would you believe me if I say it looks worse than it is?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vannja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vannja/gifts).



> Written for my friend who enables my NyxNoct habit XD and likes to dangle his OCs in front of me and break my heart, so here ya go, some Nyx whump hehe.

Noctis opened the door to his and Nyx’s apartment to see Nyx stood in his uniform, blood dripping down his neck, chest and that he had one hand pressed over something that was bleeding on his abdomen. He dropped the cup of coffee he was holding and pulled Nyx inside before slamming the door closed. 

“What the fuck happened to you?” He asked as he ran into the bathroom and pulled out every first aid product they kept. With Nyx being a glaive, it was quite the regular occurrence that he would show up beaten and bloody, but not to the point he looked like he needed to go to the hospital. 

“Would you believe me if I said it looks worse than it is?” Nyx joked, his smile fading at the expression on Noct’s face. “Alright, bad timing. Sorry.” Nyx winced as he sat down on the sofa, grimacing as whatever wounds he had gotten pinched under the tough fabric of his uniform. Noct made quick work of undoing the buttons and pushing the coat off of him and froze when he saw just how bad the injuries were. One arm hung limply to the side, while two bloody holes were still bleeding - one underneath his collarbone and another just above his hip. 

“I swear to the Astrals, I’ll kill whoever did this. Quickly followed by you if you don’t tell me what the fuck happened.” 

Nyx tried to sit up, promptly being pushed back the few inches he had managed to move, “Sorry that I’m bleeding all over the sofa.” 

Noct ignored the bad joke and pressed thick white gauze against the two holes on Nyx’s front, “So, this doesn’t look as bad as it is, no?” The moment Nyx tried to shake his head, Noctis pressed down on the gauze hard enough to be felt. The pressure was necessary to stop the bleeding but also to drive the point home, “What were you going to say? I can’t hear you over the gaping holes in your body.”

Nyx tried to hold his hands up in surrender, forgetting that one arm was clearly dislocated and sucked in a breath at the white hot pain that speared through his upper body, his nerve endings were shredded and screaming at the assault on his body. “Luche attacked me,” he vaguely explained, hoping that Noct wasn’t going to ask twenty questions about the why, how and where of it all. 

As he focused on stemming the bleeding, Noct replied without looking up, “Luche? Your fellow glaive, Luche?” 

“The one and only.” 

“Why?” 

Nyx rolled his eyes and wished Ifrit would appear and burn him to ash. “There was an assassination attempt on your father. Five glaives attacked in the middle of the council meeting that you were  _ meant  _ to have been attending. I suppose it’s a good thing your bratty side came out and you refused or there’d have been a split among us standing guard; protect the King, or protect the Prince. With you not present, we all defended your dad. Luche picked a fight with me, whilst the others fought your advisor and shield. Remind me not to mess with either Amicitia man, they’re not the sworn shields of your family for nothing,” he noted how silent Noctis had gone, “Hey, are you ok?” 

Noctis pursed his lips, as he silently continued to clean and dress the two wounds he could get to. He wasn’t sure how to manage the busted arm, but he might be able to do something or ask Ignis for help. Noctis had dislocated his own shoulder once in a training accident and Gladio simply popped it back in, but he didn’t want to have to do that himself if he could help it. “Who else got hurt?” 

Nyx hummed before answering, a sign he was trying to deliberate how best to phrase the reply. It was a common sign that he had something to say that might hurt Noctis. “Your father was injured but still alive. Both Amicitias are ok, as I said they aren’t to be messed with. Drautos led the fight alongside Clarus to protect everyone and died in the fighting. I don’t know who killed him, but I saw his body on the ground when I realised that the fight was over, the traitors either died trying or got arrested. Ignis is absolutely lethal with those damn daggers of his so you can imagine who lost that fight.”

“What about Luche?” Noct asked quietly, in a tone that Nyx knew well. He usually got it when he woke Noctis up at dawn and made him workout, or when someone tried to start on those Noct cared about. His Noct was just a touch emotionally constipated 99% of the time but when he did hit that protectiveness, Six help anyone who had caused it. 

“Arrested. And I promise he ended up much worse off than me, he got two stabs in, I got in a fair few more. That pretty face of his also got smashed into a wall…” Nyx trailed off as he watched Noctis react to his answer, as he saw the tenseness leave him just enough that he would be able to think clearer. 

The two bleeding wounds had been cleaned and wrapped thoroughly, Ignis’ insistence on basic first aid training finally becoming useful. “We have to do something about your arm, it’s dislocated, isn’t it? Don’t even try to lie.” 

“Maybe, a little.” It took one look at Noct’s face before Nyx admitted the truth, “Yes, it’s dislocated but I can pop back in. Like so…” Before Noctis could stop him, Nyx twisted his arm and manipulated it back into its socket with a quiet grunt of pain. “There we go, fixed.” 

Noctis couldn’t help it, he flicked Nyx’s head and gave him an earful on the irresponsibility of popping your own joint back in, acting so much like Ignis he stopped and went wide eyed. “I sound like Ignis, oh no…” he commented, making Nyx laugh. 

“Come here,” Nyx raised the arm that hadn’t just been dislocated and pulled him in for a side hug. “I’m okay, your dad is alive and your retainers are fine.”

Noctis pulled away and pressed a gentle kiss against his jaw, before sitting on the now stained sofa and telling Nyx to lie down. He needed to ground himself after the panic and the anxiety that still battered his senses, Nyx slowly laid down on his back, and rested his head in Noctis’ lap. It wasn’t the first time that he had seen Noct like this and he always gave him what was needed. Noct made slow, methodical movements with his fingers as he unbraided Nyx’s hair and continued running his fingers through the brown strands. 

Noctis felt calm again after a while and went to speak to Nyx, but noticed his eyes were closed and his breathing had evened out. Nyx was fast asleep in his hold and it never ceased to amaze him how at ease Nyx was in his own skin and in Noctis’ company. 


End file.
